On Call
by exoblackpepper
Summary: Setelah salah satu member pergi, Luhan jadi terus memikirkan ini. Haruskah ia keluar juga? Haruskah ia melepas diri dari jeratan ini? Haruskah ia merelakan para sahabat yang pernah menemaninya melewati masa-masa sulit? Haruskah ia membuat para penggemarnya menangis karena kepergiannya? Haruskah ia meninggalkan Sehun? / EXO!au / Tenang, ini bukan angst / HUNHAN / exoblackpepper


**On Call**

.

.

Cast: Sehun x Luhan

Genre: Romance, EXO!au, Song-fic?

Rate: T

Length: One shot

.

Disclaimer: _This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, business, places, events, and incidents are the product of the author's imagination or used in a fictitious manner. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events is purely coincidental._

.

* * *

.

.

Luhan tidak menyangka keputusannya untuk keluar bisa berdampak sebesar ini, terutama pada dirinya sendiri. Ia sadar betul yang dilakukannya ini dapat digolongkan dalam kategori _egois_ , tapi setiap manusia selalu memiliki batas mereka masing-masing.

Luhan memutuskan untuk keluar dari EXO, grup yang membuat namanya dikenal di seluruh penjuru dunia. Ia merasa yang dilakukan agensi besar itu sudah keterlaluan pada dirinya. Ia merasa dieksploitasi. Seperti boneka panggung. Robot pencari uang. _Hell_ , ia benci dikekang seperti ini.

Setelah salah satu member _pergi_ , Luhan jadi terus memikirkan ini. Haruskah ia keluar juga? Haruskah ia melepas diri dari jeratan ini? Haruskah ia merelakan para sahabat yang pernah menemaninya melewati masa-masa sulit? Haruskah ia membuat para penggemarnya menangis karena kepergiannya?

Haruskah ia meninggalkan Sehun?

Pertanyaan yang terakhir adalah yang tersulit untuk dijawab. Ia bahkan tidak tahu, tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana cara menjawab pertanyaan itu.

Luhan sudah pernah berjanji kepada Sehun untuk tidak ke mana-mana. Mereka telah berjanji untuk tetap bersama satu sama lain. Ia yakin Sehun akan merasa _amat_ tersakiti jika ia mengajukan surat pembatalan kontrak dengan agensi. Tapi di sisi lain, ia sendiri tidak yakin apakah dirinya masih bisa bertahan _dibunuh_ secara perlahan seperti ini.

Dirinya sakit. Sering sekali. Keluar-masuk rumah sakit, digodok obat-obatan, wajah pucatnya ditimpa riasan agar tetap terlihat berseri seakan kehidupan menjadi seorang artis berskala internasional adalah hal yang menyenangkan dan mudah. _Well_ , ya, menyenangkan. Tapi tidak mudah.

Jadi Luhan memutuskan untuk membicarakan hal ini dengan sang kekasih. Ia tidak mau membiarkan hal-hal buruk terjadi di masa depan. _Ia tidak mau kehilangan Sehun_.

" _Ada apa Luhan-_ hyung _? Merindukanku?_ "

Luhan mendengus lalu terkekeh singkat. "Bisakah kau cepat pulang?"

Kali ini kekehan rendah terdengar dari seberang sana. " _Sebentar lagi pemotretan selesai. Ada apa,_ hyung _? Apa Zitao mengganggumu lagi?_ "

"Tidak, tidak. Ini bukan soal bocah itu. Dia sudah tertidur sejak tadi sore." Luhan menelan liurnya, sejenak terdiam. Suara teriakan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun entah kenapa terdengar hingga ke saluran telepon. "Ada... yang ingin kubicarakan."

" _Jika itu soal kaus pemberian fans-mu yang tidak sengaja kurobek, aku sangat sangat sangat sangat minta maaf,_ hyung _. Itu di luar kendaliku kemarin, kau tahu sendiri jika kita bercin—_ "

"Ini serius, Sehun- _ah_."

Hening sejenak, lalu pria yang lebih muda menjawab. " _Baiklah. Tunggu aku,_ hyung."

Satu setengah jam kemudian, rombongan EXO-K kembali dari pemotretan untuk sebuah majalah, ditandai oleh suara nyaring Baekhyun yang membahana hingga ke seluruh kamar meneriakkan 'Betapa lelahnya!' lalu suara itu menghilang dari balik pintu kamar.

Luhan sudah berada di kamar Sehun sejak sambungan telepon mereka tadi ditutup. Ia duduk di atas kasur sambil membalik halaman demi halaman buku _scrapbook_ yang merupakan hadiah dari _fans_ untuk ulang tahun Sehun. Bibirnya tanpa sadar menyunggingkan senyuman, seketika teringat dengan kenangan-kenangan yang mendadak membanjiri benak.

Suara kenop pintu terbuka membuat Luhan menoleh dan menghentikan aktivitasnya. Seperti biasa, Sehun meletakkan barang bawaannya sembarangan ke lantai lalu mengunci pintu rapat-rapat. Menurut asumsi Sehun setelah mendengar nada suara Luhan yang berbeda di telepon tadi, ia pasti ingin membicarakan sesuatu yang sangat serius.

Ikut duduk di samping pria yang lebih tua empat tahun, Sehun menarik wajah Luhan dan mencuri beberapa ciuman kecil. "Ada apa, _hyung_?" tanya Sehun _to-the-point_. "Kau membuatku khawatir."

Luhan sedikit menunduk, memutus kontak mata mereka. Sambil menggenggam sebelah tangan Sehun yang mengusap pipinya, ia meneguk liurnya untuk ke sekian kali kemudian menghela napas panjang.

"Kau ingat dengan Kris- _ge_?"

Sehun yang bingung dengan pertanyaan tiba-tiba itu sontak mengangguk.

"Apa kau membenci dia?"

 _Oke, ini semakin aneh,_ batin Sehun. Ia berinisiatif meraih kedua tangan Luhan, menggenggam mereka erat. "Ada apa, _hyung_?"

Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya, masih enggan menatap manik Sehun yang sedaritadi masih mendarat padanya. "Bagaimana jika... akulah yang berada di posisi Kris? Apa... kau juga akan membenciku?"

Kali ini Sehun mengangkat kedua pipi Luhan menggunakan tangannya dengan lembut, mencoba membaca air wajah Luhan yang saat ini sangat tidak tenang. Batinnya berperang. Ia ingin berpikir positif, tapi tampaknya ia lebih membutuhkan penjelasan.

"Jangan katakan kau..."

"Aku sudah tidak tahan, Sehun-ah... Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" ucap Luhan lirih, maniknya berair dan Sehun benci melihat itu. Ia benci melihat Luhan menderita karena itu membuat dirinya ikut menderita.

Pertolongan pertama yang ia lakukan adalah memeluk sang kekasih seerat mungkin, menyalurkan ketenangan namun yang ia rasakan malah getaran dari sekujur tubuh pria dalam dekapannya. Sambil terus mengumandangkan kalimat ' _It's okay,_ semua akan baik-baik saja', Sehun mengusap punggung kepala Luhan lembut.

Berada dalam dekapan Sehun adalah perasaan terbaik yang pernah Luhan rasakan seumur hidupnya (selain oleh keluarga, tentu). Luhan menangis sejadinya, terus menggumamkan hal yang tidak Sehun mengerti sepenuhnya; tentang perpisahan.

Mereka berakhir berbaring dalam dekapan satu sama lain, Sehun masih memeluk Luhan erat karena ia tahu Luhan butuh itu sekarang. Sehun tidak berbicara banyak, ia membuka telinganya lebar-lebar sampai Luhan puas mengutarakan semuanya. Jemari panjang Sehun menyisiri surai Luhan yang masih bersandar mesra pada dadanya.

"Sehun-ah." Yang dipanggil hanya menjawab dengan sebuah gumaman.

"Apakah aku seegois itu?" Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menghadap wajah tampan Sehun yang semakin lama semakin memabukkan.

Sehun menggeleng. "Menurutku tidak. Aku menjawab seperti itu bukan dari sudut pandang seorang kekasih, tapi sebagai sesama member. Aku mungkin yang paling muda di antara kalian, aku mungkin memiliki pola pikir yang lebih kekanakkan dibanding kalian. Tapi aku mengamati, _hyung_. Aku juga ikut merasakan apa yang kau rasakan, apa yang kita semua rasakan. Terlebih setelah konser pertama kita berhasil digelar." Ia menjeda sejenak untuk mengusap pipi Luhan.

"Jika kau memang sudah muak dengan semua ini, aku hanya bisa mendukungmu dari belakangmu. Aku mengerti apa yang kau rasakan karena aku mencintaimu, Luhan. Bukan karena kau adalah _hyung_ favoritku, bukan karena kau adalah kekasihku. Tapi karena kau adalah Luhan. Jadi... apa pun keputusanmu, aku tetap akan mendukungmu."

Rasanya Luhan ingin menangis lagi, namun ciuman lembut yang Sehun daratkan pada kedua belah bibirnya menahannya. Begitu lembut, seakan bibirnya adalah benda paling rapuh di dunia ini. Sehun mengulumnya dalam senyum tipis, lalu kembali menatap wajah Luhan.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan kita? Apa kita juga... berakhir?" tanya Luhan hati-hati.

Sehun menggeleng-geleng bak anak kecil lalu memeluk Luhan erat-erat seakan pria itu dapat menghilang kapan saja. "Aku tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Kita sudah berjanji. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, kau tidak akan meninggalkanku. Aku akan cari cara agar kita masih tetap bisa berkomunikasi meski kita terpisah jarak. Aku yakin pasti ada cara. Pokoknya, aku tidak mau kita berakhir begitu saja."

Celotehan panjang yang terselip ketakutan itu entah kenapa membuat Luhan melepas tawa. Matanya membentuk bulan sabit yang indah, suara tawanya bak simfoni nan harmonis di telinga Sehun. Sehun berkedip beberapa kali, bingung.

"Baiklah, baiklah, aku mengerti. Hun-Han akan selalu ada, oke? Sekarang berhenti memberengut atau aku akan menciummu sampai kehabisan napas."

Keduanya saling tersenyum lebar, lalu memakan wajah satu sama lain. Sehunlah yang biasanya mendominasi setiap sesi ciuman, akan tetapi kali ini Sehun membiarkan Luhan yang mengambil alih, mempersilakan Luhan melakukan apa saja pada bibirnya. Lengan Sehun dengan santai melingkar di sekeliling pinggang ramping Luhan, mengusap sisinya lembut meski tak sesuai irama tautan bibir mereka yang semakin bersemangat.

Luhan pikir Sehun akan membencinya. Tapi Sehun malah sudah lebih dewasa dibanding dirinya.

Luhan yakin jarak dan waktu tak akan mengurangi perasaannya pada Sehun sedikit pun.

.

* * *

.

 _Receiving your call_

 _Never thought we would contact after so many years_

 _You say "How have you been?"_

 _One greeting messes me up_

Dua tahun berlalu semenjak kepergiannya secara damai dan hubungan mereka masih berada dalam kategori 'sangat baik'.

Mereka masih saling mengontak satu sama lain lewat aplikasi _chat_. Namun terkadang, Sehun yang sifat aslinya memang jahil, malah menghubunginya lewat media sosial Weibo. Tentu saja para penggemar mereka langsung heboh setiap kali menangkap basah mereka _online_ dan _offline_ bersamaan. Sehun tahu itu.

Yang paling aneh adalah mereka tidak pernah berkomunikasi lewat suara, hanya lewat teks. Luhanlah yang melarang Sehun untuk menelepon apalagi melakukan _video-call_. Alasannya sederhana: takut ketahuan. Sehun merasa alasan itu kurang kuat, namun demi Luhan apa saja rela ia lakukan.

Suatu saat, Luhan sedang menjalani syuting untuk _variety show_ di Shanghai. Dan dalam perjalanan, ponselnya tiba-tiba bergetar. Nama Sehun terpampang jelas pada layarnya, tapi ia ragu haruskah ia mengangkatnya atau membiarkannya. Menoleh ke arah Cobby yang tertidur di kursi sebelah hingga mulutnya terbuka, Luhan pikir tidak ada salahnya menjawab meski sejenak.

"Kau gila?"

Sehun tertawa keras dari ujung sana. " _Surprise, hyung_."

Luhan menghela napas, mencoba menahan senyuman akibat mendengar suara yang sudah lama tak ia dengar secara langsung itu. "Ada apa, hm?"

" _Bagaimana kabarmu?_ "

"Lumayan."

" _Lumayan apa? Lumayan baik? Lumayan buruk?_ "

"Lumayan merindukanmu."

Layaknya seorang gadis sekolah menengah yang masih berada dalam masa kasmaran, wajah Luhan memerah akibat gombalannya sendiri. Jantungnya berdegup tak karuan saat mendengar tawa _seksi_ Sehun dari ponselnya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, tiba-tiba saja gugup.

 _Don't know where to begin_

 _Our life already changed so much_

 _Those memories that burned us_

 _Sounds along with the ringtone_

Mereka bertukar kabar di telepon selama hampir dua jam, sampai-sampai ponsel mereka panas. Namun tetap tidak bisa mengalahkan panasnya kerinduan di antara mereka.

Ketika Luhan mengunjungi Korea untuk syuting, Sehun malah berada di Tiongkok. Begitu terus hingga suatu saat mereka ditakdirkan untuk bertemu secara langsung di Jepang.

Sama sekali tidak ada rencana untuk 'reuni' di sana. Luhan yang awalnya sedang makan ramen dengan damai di sebuah kedai kecil, bertemu dengan beberapa pria yang amat familiar dengan ingatannya.

Lalu tatapan mereka bertemu.

"Luhan- _hyung_!"

Yang itu adalah suara Chanyeol. Reflek Luhan menggigit putus helaian mi yang baru saja ia masukkan ke dalam mulut dan mereka berpelukan erat.

Dehaman dari belakang si pria super tinggi memisahkan pelukan mereka. Bersedekap tangan di depan dada, Sehun memanyunkan bibirnya sedikit. "Seharusnya aku yang memelukmu terlebih dulu, _hyung_."

Awalnya Luhan diajak untuk berkunjung ke hotel tempat mereka singgah untuk tur konser tahunan, tapi Luhan menolak secara halus, mengatakan bahwa ia harus buru-buru kembali ke hotelnya sendiri.

Tapi Sehun tahu Luhan- _nya_ hanya berkilah.

Sehun tahu Luhan masih canggung dengan para member yang ia tinggalkan. Jadi, Sehun memutuskan untuk diam-diam mengikuti Luhan sendirian, yang mana membuat Luhan terkejut setengah mati setelah ketahuan.

Pria yang sudah tumbuh _jauh_ lebih tinggi 'menculik' Luhan ke suatu tempat yang biasa ia kunjungi setiap kali ke Jepang.

Deburan ombak di tengah malam memanja telinga keduanya. Untung saja tidak ada yang mengenali mereka karena mereka tidak begitu mengenakan pakaian yang dapat menyamarkan. Sambil berjalan santai bersisian di atas pasir, Sehun tak henti-hentinya melirik pria yang lebih tua.

"Kau semakin cantik. Aku suka itu."

"Kau semakin tinggi. Aku benci itu." Sehun terkekeh mendengar gumaman Luhan. Tangannya yang menganggur menggaet pinggang Luhan mesra. Toh, tidak ada orang lain yang bermain ke pantai tengah-tengah malam begini. Tubuh Luhan sedikit mengkaku ketika merasakan sentuhan Sehun yang lama tak ia rasakan.

Duduk bersebelahan di atas pasir, Luhan menyandarkan kepalanya pada lengan atas Sehun yang ternyata jadi lebih berotot berkat hasutan Chanyeol untuk _workout_ bersama _._ "Aku suka konsep baru di album terbaru kalian. _Dark_ , sedikit _sexy_. Kukira tidak akan cocok dengan 'anak ayam' sepertimu." goda Luhan, membuat Sehun menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

Ia tersenyum miring. "Anak ayam katamu? Kau tidak tahu sekarang aku adalah ayam jago?" Tidak tahu sejak kapan wajah mereka sedekat ini, Sehun menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk mencuri sebuah kecupan yang berujung pada ciuman-ciuman pendek, lalu berlanjut pada ciuman panjang.

Mereka saling berbagi rindu lewat tautan itu. Luhan memejamkan matanya, menikmati setiap perlakuan manis yang sudah lama ia nantikan. Ia amat merindukan Sehun.

Setelah beberapa menit tanpa henti memagut bibir satu sama lain, mereka terkekeh. Menyadari betapa _helpless_ -nya mereka setelah bertemu sejak berpisah sekian lamanya. Rasanya Luhan tidak mau membiarkan Sehun pergi selamanya. Tapi hal itu tampaknya tidak akan terjadi, karena Sehun juga tidak mau membiarkan Luhan pergi. _They are still so helplessly in love._

 _Oh, it's like my foot stepping on sand_

 _Caught in midsummer with you_

 _Never let you fall_

 _I'm always on call_

"Aku sangat, sangat mencintaimu, _Xiao Lu_." Oh, sudah berapa lama Luhan tidak mendengar julukan itu.

"Aku lebih, lebih mencintaimu, Sehunnie."

 _The promise to you won't change_

 _Cannot put down my care for you_

 _Like time difference between the pacific_

 _I will run to you_

"Kapan kita bisa seperti ini lagi?" tanya Luhan, merapikan surai Sehun yang tadi usai ia acak-acak saat bertautan. Sehun mengendikkan bahu sambil tersenyum. Senyuman itu, Luhan sangat suka dengan senyuman itu.

" _Don't be afraid, love is the way_." Sehun menyenandungkan salah satu bait dari lagunya, mengundang tawa dan pukulan main-main dari Luhan pada lengan atasnya.

Wajah mereka masih begitu dekat.

Dan tampaknya malam ini akan menjadi malam terpanjang. Dan terpanas.

 _When you need me_

 _I'm always on call._

 _._

* * *

 _._

Mereka tidak saling mengontak satu sama lain selama beberapa bulan terakhir. Pasalnya, keduanya sibuk dengan pekerjaan masing-masing. Sehun sibuk mempersiapkan _comeback_ EXO, Luhan sibuk mempersiapkan solo album selanjutnya. Kalau pun syukur-syukur ada waktu luang, mereka sudah sepakat agar menggunakan itu untuk beristirahat.

Fisik boleh saja sehat, tapi batin belum tentu.

Belakangan ini Luhan tidak bisa tidur meski sekujur tubuhnya sakit akibat terlalu sering berada di dalam ruangan ber-AC dan terus menatap layar komputer, mengaransemen lagu dan mencari inspirasi. Tapi apalah daya, inspirasi terbesar yang sebenarnya berada di seberang lautan sana.

Lagi-lagi tengah malam datang, dan Luhan sedikit pun tidak dapat terpejam. Tubuhnya berguling asal di atas kasur, mencari posisi enak dan berharap bisa terlelap.

Ia meraih ponselnya, entah kenapa berharap muncul nama 'Wu Shixun' atau 'Oh Sehun' atau 'Sehunnie'. Nihil. Tampaknya Sehun sudah berada di alam mimpi.

Yang Luhan lakukan sekarang adalah membuka galeri foto, melihat setiap kenangan yang terpotret dan tersimpan manis dalam ponselnya. Foto kucing-kucingnya, pemandangan, swafoto ( _selca_ ), dan Sehun. _Lots of Sehun_.

Mengapa kerinduan itu bisa tiba-tiba merayap tanpa permisi, mengisi seluruh relung jiwa yang kosong dan sepi. Sudah tahu hatinya semakin kering, bukannya disiram malah semakin diperas. Luhan menghela napas. Haruskah ia mengganggu tidur Sehun hanya karena rindu yang makin membuncah itu.

Terlalu memikirkan banyak hal tanpa sadar melipatgandakan kinerja otaknya, sehingga kelopak matanya memberat. Namun alih-alih menginjak alam mimpi, getaran ponsel yang menabrak permukaan kasur serasa seperti gempa bumi.

Sehun menelepon.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Luhan langsung menekan tombol hijau. "Ya, Sehun. Ada apa?"

" _Aku_ hic- _Hyungie, aku merindu-_ hic- _kanmu. Pulanglah..._ hic. _Kau di mana, hm? Sudah tengah malam, jangan bertemu pria lain, mengerti?_ Hic- _Xiao Lu..._ "

Tidak, ini bukan Oh Sehun yang normal. Dia mabuk, Luhan sangat yakin.

"Sehun, kau mabuk."

" _Siapa bilang!? Apa Chanyeol-hyung yang bilang? Dia bohong! Aku tidak ma_ -hic- _buk! Kenapa semua orang membenciku? Apa aku kurang baik di mata mereka? Apa yang_ -hic- _aku lakukan selalu salah?_ "

"Sehun..."

Dari seberang sana terdengar suara benturan gelas kaca dengan kayu tebal. Sehun membanting gelasnya ke atas meja. " _Apa kau akan memarahiku juga karena aku tidak bisa bernyanyi dengan baik? Marahi saja! Hina aku yang tidak punya bakat ini. Aku hanya seonggok sampah yang tertiup angin dalam grupku! Bahkan fans-ku membenciku._ Hic. _Apa... aku mati saja?_ "

Mata Luhan sontak membola, takut akan situasi yang tidak terkendali dan hal buruk terjadi. "Oh Sehun, dengarkan aku." potong Luhan tegas.

Sunyi.

Lalu suara isakan terdengar. Sehun- _nya_ sedang lara.

"Sehun," panggil Luhan. "Sehunnie,"

"Sehun-ku."

"Oh Sehun."

Dan yang Luhan lakukan hanyalah memanggil namanya berulang-ulang, selalu begitu setiap kali pria yang bertoleransi terhadap alkohol lebih rendah dari dirinya itu mabuk hingga menangis.

Seperti mantra ajaib, isakan dari seberang sana berhenti terdengar. Ia tahu Sehun tidak tertidur, apalagi pingsan.

"Kembalilah ke kamarmu, bereskan kekacauan yang kau buat di ruang tamu besok setelah kau bangun, mengerti? _You just need a good sleep._ "

" _But I need you, hyung. More than anything_."

"I'm here. You know I'm waiting right here."

"..."

"Now sleep. Believe that everything will be alright tomorrow. I love you, okay?"

" _...okay._ "

Seringkali Luhan sedih mengingat dirinya tidak bisa hadir secara langsung untuk menenangkan Sehun. Ia ingin memeluk pria yang lebih muda dan memastikan semuanya baik-baik saja.

Namun tampaknya yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah menyelipkan nama Sehun dalam setiap doanya.

 _Many moments_

 _Looking forward for the shadow around the corner will be you_

 _The you now, will you still cry when you're drunk?_

 _Who will you call when you're awake at midnight?_

 _You know I'm waiting right here_

 _Wanting to hear your exclusive ringtone_

 _Those memories that burned us_

 _Sounds along with the ringtone_

 _._

* * *

 _._

Waktu begitu cepat berlalu.

Musim dingin lewat begitu saja, digantikan oleh musim semi yang membuat suasana hati setiap orang ikut berbunga. Pohon dan tanaman bermekaran, cinta kian bersemi. Musim yang sangat disukai hampir seluruh manusia di muka bumi.

Pria bersurai coklat _ocher_ itu duduk manis di dalam mobil van, jemarinya dengan gesit meng- _scroll_ layar ponselnya. Mengecek tren media sosial sudah seperti kegiatan sehari-hari Luhan.

Oh, dan soal mabuk waktu itu, Sehun hanya sedang berada di titik terlemahnya. Keesokan paginya, ia langsung menelepon Luhan dan menjelaskan semuanya. Meminta maaf, dan terus meminta maaf meski Luhan sudah mengatakan kalau ia tidak masalah. Ia justru senang menjadi orang pertama yang ditelepon Sehun—walaupun di saat mabuk.

 _Mood_ -nya hari ini sangat baik. Dalam hitungan jam, dirinya akan berulang tahun. Sehun juga baru saja merayakan ulang tahunnya. Meski terlambat beberapa menit, Luhan tetap mengucapkan selamat kepada sang kekasih lewat telepon. Itu saja sudah membuat Sehun senang setengah mati.

Luhan membelikan Sehun sepasang sepatu kulit dan sebuah jam tangan _limited edition_ , ia mengirimnya secara pribadi lewat manager EXO yang juga adalah manager lamanya. Memang dasar bocah itu tukang pamer, baru dibuka sudah difoto dan di- _publish_ ke akun Instagramnya. Luhan hanya bisa geleng-geleng keheranan.

"Luhan, hari ini kau hanya punya jadwal syuting drama."

Pria berparas mempesona itu hanya bisa menghela napas lega. "Selamat untukku."

"Selamat untukmu. Oh, dan si bocah tengik itu tadi membombardir WeChat-ku." lapor Cobby sambil mengeluarkan ponselnya kemudian menyodorkannya pada Luhan.

Dengan bingung Luhan pun meraih ponsel tersebut dan membuka kolom _chat_ dari seseorang yang _display picture_ -nya adalah seekor anjing putih berkacamata hitam.

 **Oohshixun:** Tolong beritahu Luhan untuk buka Skype-nya malam ini.

 **Oohshixun:** Kenapa dia tidak membalas _chat_ dariku?

 **Oohshixun:** Katakan padanya untuk minum air yang banyak

 **Oohshixun:** Oh, satu lagi.

 **Oohshixun:** Jangan terlalu dekat padanya meski kau adalah manager-nya.

 **Oohshixun:** _I'm always watching._

 **Oohshixun:** *mengirim sebuah stiker orang mengintip sambil memicingkan mata*

"Tak usah dibalas." ucap Luhan seraya menahan tawa saat melihat wajah datar Cobby yang jelas menyiratkan kekesalan. Tak lama, mereka pun sampai di tempat syuting dan menghabiskan waktu hingga bulan mendapat giliran jaga dari matahari.

Luhan berakhir terkapar nyaris tak bernyawa di dalam van selama perjalanan pulang. Adegan yang harus diambil hari ini cukup berat mengingat ia yang berperan sebagai seorang pendekar harus berlatih _sedikit_ teknik bela diri tradisional Tiongkok sambil mengayunkan pedang yang terbuat dari besi asli—namun tidak tajam, tentu saja.

Nyaris pukul dua belas tengah malam ketika pria yang berjalan terhuyung-huyung itu membuka kenop pintu kamar dan langsung melempar dirinya ke atas kasur empuk. _Akhirnya_ , _bed sweet bed._

Baru saja memejamkan mata dan berjalan menuju dunia mimpi, tiba-tiba sebuah nama yang merayap dari alam bawah sadar membuat dirinya langsung terbangun dan duduk tegap.

"Sehun!"

Dengan sigap Luhan meraih laptop dari atas nakas kemudian menyalakannya seraya menggigiti kuku ibu jarinya gugup. Sehun pasti sudah menunggu lama, apakah Sehun masih _online_ atau tidak, apa Sehun sudah tidur; ia berbicara dalam hati.

Oh, tidak. Tak ada lingkaran hijau di samping foto Sehun.

Luhan menghela napas kesal pada dirinya sendiri. Kenapa bisa ia lupa dengan permintaan sepele seperti ini? Luhan hanya takut kalau ini adalah satu-satunya kesempatan yang mereka miliki untuk dihabiskan berdua mengingat keduanya sedang sama-sama sibuk. Ia terus meng-klik tombol _refresh_ , berharap seseorang di Korea sana kembali muncul.

Bunyi ' _ting_ ' nyaring seketika membelalakkan manik Luhan. Rasanya ia ingin berteriak kegirangan sekarang.

"Sehun! Astaga, maafkan aku. Aku baru saja pulang dari lokasi syuting dan sepertinya aku kelelahan, jadi tadi aku terti...,"

Di hadapan Luhan hanya ada layar hitam, padahal mereka berdua sudah sama-sama terhubung dan penunjuk durasi juga bekerja tanpa _lagging_.

"...Sehun? Kau di sana?"

"Se—"

Yang muncul selanjutnya adalah wajah tanpa _make-up_ Sehun yang diterangi oleh nyala lilin yang ditancapkan ke atas kue kecil berhiaskan krim coklat dan suara nyanyian Sehun. " _Happy birthday to you_."

Luhan hanya termangu di depan layar laptop dengan mulut sedikit terbuka. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka sang kekasih akan memberikan kejutan seperti ini, se- _cheesy_ ini. Ia kehabisan kata-kata dan hanya bisa menutup mulutnya menggunakan kedua tangan.

" _Surprise_! Apa kau terkejut?" Sehun menaik-turunkan kedua alisnya sambil tersenyum jahil. Wajah tampannya memenuhi layar 13 inci itu meski kualitas videonya tidak begitu jernih, namun masih tetap jelas menggambarkan fitur-fitur wajah yang dimiliki Sehun.

Suara gonggongan seekor anjing membangkitkan Luhan dari lamunannya. Oh, tampaknya Vivi juga ikut memberi ucapan selamat ulang tahun.

"Sehun-ah..." panggil Luhan lirih.

"Hm?" Sehun menjawab dengan sebuah gumaman, masih tersenyum seperti itu. Senyuman favorit Luhan.

Luhan pun akhirnya tersenyum lebar dan meloloskan tawa pelan yang menyiratkan bahagia. "Terima kasih."

"Apa kau senang?" Luhan mengangguk tanpa ragu.

"Sekarang bagaimana cara aku meniup lilinnya?" tanya Luhan mengundang tawa Sehun dari seberang sana.

Sehun menyodorkan kue yang masih menyala itu ke hadapan kamera. "Tiup saja. Karena aku punya kekuatan angin, akan kupastikan tiupanmu sampai hingga ke sini."

"Psh, _shut up_." Luhan memejamkan kedua maniknya untuk berdoa kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya pada kamera di atas layar laptop sambil mengembuskan angin dari kedua belah bibir. Dan saat ia kembali duduk, lilinnya sudah padam dan lampu kamar Sehun sudah menyala.

"Apa di dalam _wish_ -mu ada namaku?"

Luhan mengangguk seraya tersenyum menawan. "Selalu."

Mereka saling terdiam memandangi wajah satu sama lain lewat layar, berbagi tatapan penuh rindu yang kerap menyiksa batin. Luhan menyentuh layar _Mac_ -nya, seakan menyentuh wajah sang kekasih. Dan ternyata di ujung sana, Sehun melakukan hal serupa.

" _I miss you so damn much_ , Sehun. Terkadang aku benci terpisah seperti ini. Aku tak bisa menyentuhmu, merasakanmu secara langsung tanpa harus memikirkan orang lain."

"Aku juga tersiksa di sini, Xiao Lu. Tapi sejahat apa pun jarak, rindu tetaplah pemaaf yang tak kenal batas waktu*. Aku yakin, sangat yakin, akan tiba saat di mana kita tak perlu menyiksa satu sama lain seperti ini lagi. Karena aku yakin _selamanya_ adalah milik kita."

"Astaga, Sehun. Rasanya aku ingin mencium bibir manismu." Luhan tak kuasa menahan senyum setelah mendengar ucapan Sehun barusan.

Sehun tertawa, lagi. "Cium aku sepuasmu."

" _Luan jiang_ **."

 _I will run to you when you need me_

 _I'm always on call_

 _You know I'm always on call_

 _I know you're always on call_

 _I will always be with you_

 _Whenever you need me_

 _Tell me you need me_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **End.**_

* * *

 **Chingchongs:**

*quotes by: penagenic

** _Slang_ Mandarin dari 'Omong kosong'

.

Ini cuma iseng aja bikinnya, tadinya mau di-post pas luhan ultah tapi gajadi karena trnyata belum kelar tgl segitu llolololol~

Maafin kalo maksa, ini aja kerjainnya sambil paksa otak kok /insert emoji ketawa ngakak ala whatsapp 5x/

.

Happy belated birthday, Xiao Lu!

.

saranghaja,

 _exoblackpepper_


End file.
